oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble's
Summary Bubble's & Friends Diner (also known as 'A Week at Bubbles') was a 2015 project created and designed by Oofyr, which was then remade in 2017. It was never officially released or finished, and so was never released to the public. As of 2019, the games collectively received 79 visits, however are all private and so there are 0 public visits. It was and still is unreleased and unavailable to play. Plot/Goal Bubble's & Friends Diner was heavily based and influenced on the concept of 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. It focused on the titular character (Bubbles) typically accompanied by other animatronics who varied in each game. The player would play as a security guard working the night shift, and defend themselves against the bloodthirsty animatronics, surviving each night until 6 am. In total there were 7 nights for the player to work (a full week) where the animatronics would progressively become more vigorous and difficult each night. Statistics/Game Data The games were all single-player, and so the player would find themselves having to fend off the animatronics without any assistance of friends. This would have made a change from most of Oofyr's games, as they typically focused on promoting social and teamwork skills for players. Throughout the variations of the game, the games map changed significantly. However, in 'A Week at Bubbles' 2 and 3, the same map was used with some additions/extensions introduced in part 3, but the location was aged significantly to appear decayed and rundown overtime. A Week At Bubbles Characters The first game was created on 20th September 2015. It featured Bubbles the Bunny (a green animatronic rabbit), Sparky the Dog (a blue animatronic dog) and Whiskers the Mouse (an orange animatronic mouse with a pink bow). All of the animatronics appeared as anthropomorphic animals, with human-like bodies accompanied with animal-like features such as ears, nuzzles and whiskers (I guess that one speaks for itself). Additionally, there was also Golden Bubbles, who was identical to Bubbles except for the lack of eyes (and could be found in the storage room), as well as three Endoskeletons, one featuring a hidden camera on its eye (to which the player could view). Map The map was somewhat resembling the first 'Five Nights at Freddy's' map, including a stage in the main room with several party tables, along with bathrooms to the right of the main room. The game then featured hallways/corridors to the south of the main room, giving access to the storage room, main office, and kitchen. Animatronic Activeness Each animatronic had different rates of activity, some being more active/faster moving than others. A table of the animatronics statistics can be seen below: Bubbles, Sparky and Whiskers all move in similar patterns but around different locations. * Bubbles will first move further down the main room near the party tables, before making his way into the corridors, storage room and then attempting to enter the office via the left entrance. * Sparky moves much faster, moving straight into the corridors from the stage, then heading towards the office. * Whiskers moves into the bathrooms first, before entering the corridors to then enter the kitchen, and finally head towards the main office. * Golden Bubbles does not move in a 'pattern', and instead can suddenly teleport into the players office without warning, killing the player on instant before returning back to the storage room as an 'empty suit'. The main animatronics can all be stopped by closing the doors on them before they get into the office, the only animatronic who is unstoppable is golden bubbles, but luckily due to his idleness he rarely, if ever will appear to the player. Each night lasts 160 seconds (30 seconds per hour starting from 12am, and 10 additional seconds after 6am) meaning the entire week can last as little as 1,120 seconds (if the player makes it through all the nights without being jumpscared). The player must also preserve the power throughout the week, losing 1% of power every 10 seconds each power-using control is used, meaning it can last minimum of 200 seconds (or 1 night & 1 hour) due to there being 2 doors, 2 lights and a camera. A Week at Bubbles 2 Characters The second game was created on 21st October 2015. It featured Toy Bubbles (a pink animatronic rabbit), Toy Whiskers (an orange animatronic mouse with a pink bow and skirt) and Toy Sparky (a blue animatronic dog). Much like the first game, the new 'toy' versions were all anthropomorphic. In addition to the new models of the crew, there were also withered versions of the older models, presumably the same animatronics but aged and now unused. Golden Bubbles had also returned, alongside a new addition of 'Spring Sparky' who was inactive and hidden in the back room. Map The new map retained some features of the first game. The animatronics were placed in the same order on the stage, followed with three party tables. To the right there was a small corridor leading to the main corridor, branching off to the parts & service, back/storage room, bathrooms and kitchen. To the south of the corridor was the main office where the player would spawn. Animatronic Activeness As with the first game, each animatronic has different levels of activity. A table of this data can be seen below: The game features a total of 7 active animatronics; 3 new toy animatronics, and 4 older, 'withered' animatronics. All of the animatronics move in specific patterns around the map. * Toy Bubbles first moves toward the party tables, going into the small corridor, main corridor and then towards the main office. * Toy Whiskers heads toward the party tables, then dashing into the back/storage room, going through the right ventilation towards the players office. * Toy Sparky heads towards the party tables before going through the left ventilation towards the players office. * Withered Bubbles exits the parts & service room, going into the bathroom corridor followed by heading towards the office. * Withered Whiskers heads into the kitchen first, then into the bathroom, then finally towards the main office. * Withered Sparky introduces a different approach towards the office, sprinting from the parts & service toward the office. * Golden Bubbles teleports from the parts & service to the main hallway, and then from there to the main office. Although the game is much more difficult than the first, requiring much more maintenance of the animatronics, fortunately most of the animatronics can be fooled when they enter the players office by wearing the 'Bubbles Mask', and will not attack you. However, Golden Bubbles will not fall for this, and you will need to keep him away by flashing the main hall light at him, which will attract the other animatronics in the process. Luckily, there is no power limit to the building in this game, but the lights will automatically turn off every 15 seconds of usage. In addition, the mask will suffocate the player if worn too long, so it was advised not to wear it longer than 30 seconds. Each night lasts 160 seconds as with the last game. A Week at Bubbles 3 Characters Developed 24th October 2015 (only 3 days after the creation of the 2nd game), the third game serves as the next entry into the series. Set 30 years later, the player returns to defend themselves in an office against the animatronics. Fortunately for the player, there is only 1 animatronic which can kill the player. However, the other animatronics will help them, so it is vital to keep watch on them all. Spring Spark (a golden animatronic dog) was seen in the previous game as a corpse hidden in the back room, which, is now alive. The other animatronics returning include Phantom Bubbles, Phantom Sparky and Phantom Whiskers, all ghostly, tattered versions of their former selves. Map The map, as the player will quickly notice, is almost identical to the previous location seen in part 2. However, there is now an additional extension (potentially hidden/out of access in the previous game) which leads to a second, windowed office almost identical to that seen in 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3'. The entire map now however, is heavily run down, with wires, sparks and decay plaguing the place. Some of the heads of the 'Toy' animatronics can now be seen hung up on walls, and Toy Bubbles' Torso can be seen hung up outside the office door. Animatronic Activeness The most actively moving animatronic is Spring Spark, who you will need to keep an eye on to ensure he doesn't make his way from the back room to the office. However, you will be frequently jumpscared by the phantoms of the former animatronics. They will not hurt you, but they will damage the system, which will need repairing before Spring Spark paths his way to killing your character. * Spring Spark begins the game in the back room. He can then be seen stood outside the door of the back room, in the bathroom, main corridor, kitchen, old office, main room, in front of the window of the office, and at the door of the office. Occasionally, he may also attempt to enter the office via the vents, and will attempt to surprise attack the player from the right side instead. The phantom animatronics can teleport and move around randomly. * Phantom Bubbles can be seen in the parts & service, and running across the corridor in front of the office window. * Phantom Sparky can be seen stood in the former office. * Phantom Whiskers can be seen near the bathrooms. Although one would expect the game to be much easier than the previous due to the decrease in number of animatronics to defend yourself against, Spring Spark and the Phantoms serve as an equally challenging enemy, and arguably the most creepiest animatronics in the series. This game requires the fastest reactions, as when the systems malfunction, Spring Spark will try to attack the player as soon as he can, and if you are jumpscared by one of the phantoms whilst Spring Spark is near the office, then your chances of recovering are slim. In addition, due to the age of the building, the systems can randomly come across errors every 1-100 seconds, adding an extra challenge for the player. Each night still lasts 160 seconds each, staying unchanged throughout the trilogy. Bubble's & Friends Diner Characters Created on 13th June 2017, Bubble's & Friends Diner was an unfinished project that attempted to reboot/reattempt creating the idea, now with much higher quality in detail. Re-imagining the concept, all the previous characters except Bubbles didn't return. Bubbles the Bunny was now given much higher detail, now sporting blue eyes and a purple bow tie, but retaining the green fur. Alongside him on stage was Leo the Fox, a blue fox with red eyes and a nuzzle, somewhat resembling Sparky. Lastly was Bella the Birthday Girl, who was a white-humanoid character with blonde hair in pigtails. She had green eyes and a pink bra & skirt. Map The map was significantly updated and modernised in comparison to the trilogy, featuring a huge main room with an open-windowed counter (to the south) for people to order food, four large party tables (in the centre) in comparison to the three seen previously, a prize counter (to the east) for people to claim merchandise/prizes, and an arcade corner (south-east) featuring 10 arcade machines. To the north-east, there is a parts & service room. To the west of the stage is a small side-room, which is presumably used for storage of props and set-pieces. There are two empty staff rooms to the west of the main room, and the security desk to the west-most part of the map. The janitors closet is accessible here, which is to the left of the kitchen, which connects to the counter room. There are vents connecting the security guards office to the kitchen and storage room. Lastly, there is also the Diner's entrance room with a small entry booth to the south-centre of the main room. Misc. Notes Oofyr did not begin working on many of the scripts for the game, and so the animatronics did not get brought to life, forever collecting dust on the stage. It is uncertain if Oofyr will return to work on the project again, occasionally finding himself drawn back to add and continue working on the place. The game was going to be the reboot of his 'trial games' (the original trilogy), finally introducing itself to the public, with smooth character designs, creepy atmosphere and some potential plot to carry on for additional chapters in the game. Interestingly, Oofyr made this game 2-player, which may have been due to testing purposes, but potentially giving the game some 'teamwork' qualities which he likes to promote in his games. Trivia - None of the games were officially released, and all in the testing phase. - Similar to FNaF, clicking the Plush Bubbles' head on the desk would let out a 'honk'. - At the time, Oofyr designed Bubbles as a representation of himself, and Sparky as a representation of Madders. This idea was re-introduced when he began working on the Diner, once again letting Mad choose the colour scheme of the Bunny's stage partner. - Unlike FNaF, Oofyr created a plot which didn't feature any souls 'haunting' the animatronics, and instead planned the idea of introducing the lure of the 'founder' (loosely based on himself) being an unhinged engineer who designed the robots with purposely violent natures. - The Bubbles games did not feature a direct timeline/setting, although according to Oofyr, the games total span takes place over 32 years, beginning in 2005. - With the above knowledge in mind, that means that 'A Week at Bubbles' takes place in 2005, 2 takes place in 2007 and 3 takes place in 2037, as it states to be set 30 years afterwards. - Interestingly, the posters on the walls of the first game can be seen taken down and put in 'storage' at the back of the players office in the second game, and remain there in the third game. - In the lure, Spring Spark harboured the corpse of the 'founder' of Bubbles. Although one would assume Spring Spark (much like its influence, 'Springtrap') is the soul/undead villain manoeuvring the animatronic, it is speculated by Oofyr that it was instead designed with the instinct to kill like the other animatronics. - It is unclear whether the body inside Spring Spark is the body of the founder or the body of someone killed by the founder. - The only animatronic that seems to contradict the idea of the animatronics all being 'programmed to kill' is the empty suit of 'Golden Bubbles', as it does not contain robotic functions and has the ability to teleport. - Strangely though, Golden Bubbles DOES feature an endoskeleton underneath his costume in the second game. - Golden Bubbles does not appear in the third game, or the Diner. - Apparently in the first game, Golden Bubbles was a spare costume which was interchanged with the standard Bubbles on special occasions, such as birthdays. - Oofyr's favourite game in the original trilogy was the second, and his favourite animatronic was either Withered Bubbles for its appearance or Withered Sparky for its scary and rapid movement, sprinting down the main corridor to attack the player. - Coincidentally, both the original game and the reboot were visited by Oofyr and his friends in testing 32 times. - If the reboot was to have been continued and finished (then released), Oofyr had multiple routes and plans he would have liked to explore with the game, including the option for the player to destroy the animatronics on the final night. It was and still is unknown if the story would have concluded at the destruction, or whether the absent character of the 'founder' would have repaired his creations or replaced them in a follow-up game. Category:Games